


Mummy Get Well Soon.

by PepelSky



Series: Nam JooHyuk is Bae <3 [4]
Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, marriedau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepelSky/pseuds/PepelSky
Summary: Where you fall sick and JooHyuk and GunHoo take care of you.





	1. Falling Sick

After having a hefty catch-up dinner with your friends the previous night, you woke up feeling uneasy in your stomach. You knew what it was, the acids. You went downstairs immediately to pour yourself a glass of milk which usually did the trick. 

After rinsing the glass, you made your way back upstairs where you met a sleepy JooHyuk by the staircase.

"What's wrong? Why did you come downstairs?" He asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong babe," you answered him, "I was just thirsty."

He looked at you funny, "We have a water dispenser upstairs though."

Right, you hadn't thought about that. You tiptoed and gave him a quick kiss while taking his hand, "I wanted it icy cold babe. Come on, you should be sleeping."

You dragged him back to bed and laid your head on his chest whilst looking away from him so that he wouldn't see your face. Even though it was almost completely dark in your room, there was light filtering in from outside so you were just being cautious so that he wouldn't pick up how unwell you were feeling. 

You couldn't help but move away and tried curling into yourself once he fell asleep. The stomach pain just wouldn't go away. You hoped there was some medicine in the house somewhere but it had been so long since you last needed it. You didn't wake up to look though, not wanting to disturb your husband once more. The next morning, JooHyuk had to wake up before dawn and leave cause he was shooting a scene at sunrise for his latest drama.

After a lot of wriggling and twisting from the pain, you heard your husband's alarm softly go off. He woke up with a groan and you decided to act asleep. You heard him take a quick shower and get dressed hurriedly before he went into GunHoo's room to check on him then came back and kissed your forehead in farewell. 

As soon as the door clicked shut, you immediately clutched your stomach and forced yourself to look around the room for your medicine. You couldn't help but curse yourself when you couldn't find it, remembering about the reminder to buy more medicine after the one you had had expired that you snoozed off repeatedly till you forgot about it. 

You thought of what your aunt had once told you would help with acids, cabbage leaves. You rushed downstairs, as fast as you could manage, to grab a few cabbage leaves and made some juice from them. You immediately felt an ounce of relief and decided to catch up on the sleep you'd missed on for most of the night. 

However, fate was destined to make your day hell as you woke up in an hour to GunHoo's cries. The sun was now out and as you took your son into your arms, you wondered if it'd be such a bad idea to ask your best friend to come over and help with looking after GunHoo. Just as you made it into the dining room, you felt another sharp stomach pain that had you doubling over and almost losing your balance. You carefully sat GunHoo down, the pain was back and it was even worse so you couldn't keep carrying him. You cursed yourself for leaving your phone upstairs, you definitely needed help. 

After trying in vain to stand up straight, you decided to literally crawl up the stairs to your phone. You worried about leaving GunHoo alone but it couldn't be helped. With a sigh of relief, you grabbed your phone and speed-dialled your best friend's number.

"You do realise it's 6am right?" Was the groggy greeting you received on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry for waking you but I need your help." It was a struggle to get that simple sentence out and your friend could tell something was wrong.

"Oh snap, what's wrong." You could hear shuffling in the background. "Are you alone?" 

"No, I left GunHoo downstairs alone and I'm worried about him. I'm having a stomach acid attack." You explained between deep breaths, trying to manage your pain.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. I am not around remember? But let me ask someone to come over just now. Just hang in there and try to get to GunHoo. He must be scared alone." 

You had forgotten that she was traveling but was relieved she would send some help, probably in the form of her younger sister. "Thank you," you remembered to reply, "I'll go back to GunHoo just now."

Going back to GunHoo was way much easier said than done. After the call and your best friend's assurance that help would come soon, you painfully crawled your way back downstairs, groaning halfway down the stairs when you realised you'd left your phone again. You decided to continue without it.

You expected GunHoo to be a crying, angry and hungry mess. You hadn't fed him since he woke up and it's usually the first thing he does every morning. What you saw was a GunHoo right in the spot you'd left him with wide eyes looking so confused.

"I'm sorry baby," you told him though you knew he probably wouldn't understand, "Mummy is a bit sick so let's wait for her friend to send someone over okay?" He expectedly kept looking at you without much of a reaction. However, the physical pain you were feeling and the guilt you felt for not being able to attend to your son made you tear up. You lied down right there on the carpet next to your son, patting his bum softly so that he'd relax.

A few moments later, you felt GunHoo patting your arm back. You looked at him and he smiled at you, as if to comfort you and tell you he's okay. You knew in the back of your mind that he was probably just coping your actions towards him but it still felt so overwhelming that you couldn't stop yourself from crying quietly. You quickly got rid of your tears though before he caught on and started crying along with you.

After what seemed like ages, you heard your front door open. What you didn't expect was the panicked voice belonging to your husband that followed even before the door closed. "Honey? Where are you?"

GunHoo upon hearing his father's voice, started crying for him. JooHyuk rushed to the dining room where the two of you were. "Oh my goodness!" He took GunHoo into his arms as he sat next to you. "Babe?" He called out to you again, one hand reaching for you to try and have you sit upright whilst holding GunHoo with the other hand.

You hummed to acknowledge him and he handed you the paper bag he was holding. "Your antacid is in there." You took it with a struggle and he sat GunHoo in his lap and took the bag from you. "Let me help you."

He quickly poured you some medicine and fed it to you. He then held you as you leaned against his shoulder whilst still clutching your stomach. 

"Let's get you in bed, okay." It wasn't easy for him to help walk you to your bedroom whilst holding onto GunHoo at the same time but he did his best and soon enough, you were lying comfortably in your bed. 

"Thank you," you whispered to him as he tucked you in.

"It's okay," he replied. He looked like he had something else he wanted to say but decided against it. "Has GunHoo eaten yet?"

You shook your head in response, still trying to will away the pain in your tummy. 

"Okay, will you be okay if I go get his food and come back to feed him?"

You nodded and he kissed your forehead. He tucked GunHoo next to you where you easily put your hand around his waist. As JooHyuk rushed downstairs, you felt GunHoo pat your cheek with a smile on his face.

"Thank you GunHoo-yah. Mummy feels a lot better because of you." He just kept patting you, now blowing happy bubbles that had your face wet from his saliva.

JooHyuk came back with a tray that had GunHoo's food and a plate of sandwiches and some juice.

"I figured if you couldn't feed GunHoo then you couldn't feed yourself either." He sat GunHoo upright and he started feeding your son. As GunHoo was being fed, he reached for a sandwich and put it to your lips too.

"Waah! GunHoo-yah, you're such a good son huh? Taking care of mummy and even feeding her too." JooHyuk commented, making GunHoo laugh.

You smiled at them, feeling so lucky to have your little family with you and already starting to feel better.  
You hadn't wanted to disturb your husband by calling him whilst sick but your best friend knew he was the perfect person to send over and you couldn't have asked for more.


	2. Getting Better

As expected, you felt sickly the rest of the day and stayed in bed. JooHyuk took care of both you and GunHoo, the two choosing to hang around and play in the bedroom with you over watching cartoons downstairs. GunHoo was unbelievably calm, not being a hassle to JooHyuk nor demanding too much of your attention and you felt grateful for that.

By evening time, you were almost back to your normal self so you decided to prepare supper. JooHyuk wasn't that much of a good cook and he had already put in maximum effort to prepare lunch. He disagreed at first, insisting you had to rest but after convincing him that you were feeling alright, he allowed you to cook but only under his supervision, which had you rolling your eyes and laughing at him.

As you prepared supper, the two of you kept in small talk as JooHyuk told you about his drama. You felt a little jealous of his intense love story with his co-star but he reassured you with a kiss that you were the only one for him and he wouldn't throw away his family for anything.

GunHoo fell asleep in your arms as soon as he finished eating. You felt bad for not spending much time with him today but it couldn't be helped and he seemed to understand. After the dishes, you watched an episode of the trending drama before calling it a night. 

You were slowly drifting to sleep, curled closely against your husband with his hand making part of your pillow when he finally asked you what had been on his mind.

"Why didn't you tell me baby? Why did you pretend to be okay when you were not?" 

You had expected him to question you sooner or later and you were going to be honest with him. "I didn't want to disturb your work," you explained.

"What do you mean you didn't want to disturb my work? Come on baby, you know that you and GunHoo come first in my life. Work comes after family." He told you gently.

"I know but I didn't think it'd get serious." You said, "And remember that other time when you were filming your movie and GunHoo got a fever and I panicked?" He nodded to show he remembered. "You left filming to come and be with us but you had to make up for it and couldn't sleep home for a week after he got well so that you'd get back in schedule. I know that it didn't just disadvantage you but it disadvantaged the entire crew and I didn't want that to happen again."

He looked at you earnestly before leaning in to kiss you. "You've always been so considerate," he said after pulling away, "It's one of the reasons why I love you. But the crew knows I'm a family man now and they're always prepared for such events so you need not worry okay. Such incidences happen all the time during filming, it's just part of the package." You smiled at him, feeling content with him.

"Okay, next time I won't hide anything from you." You said before kissing him again.

"You better not," he said in between kisses.

"And I'm sorry for worrying you," you had to apologise after thinking about his worried expression when he got back.

"Don't be."he smiled at you, pulling you back to your initial sleeping position. "Time to sleep, I start early again tomorrow."

You frowned a bit at that, feeling bad that he didn't get to rest well but you quickly shrugged it off... You'd definitely make it up to him later.


End file.
